O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 1
O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 1 é o episódio 7 da temporada 4 da série Coisas de Irmãs e o episódio 31 em total. Estreou-se em 25 de março do 2018. Argumento O episódio começa numa rua de Bàrcinon, Teremedó, onde alguém que se encontra oculto tenta entrar à casa das três irmãs da Mila, mas não pode. Então apanha um homem da rua e tenta tomar o controlo deste homem, mas ele resiste-se e fica ferido. Um pouco mais tarde, uns oficiais de Pulá estão a ajudar este homem. O 22 também está presente. Outro homem diz ao 22: “Tendes de ajudá-lo!”, e o 22 diz-lhe: “Tens de estar calmo, o teu amigo pôr-se-á bem. Vejo que falas bem a minha língua, mas eu sou teremedosiano, podes falar-me em M2 se quiseres…”. O homem diz: “¡Wi!” e vai-se embora. O 22 diz aos oficiais de Pulá: “Ajudai-o, mas tendes de reforçar a protecção da casa. Desta vez falharam, mas se calhar não estaremos com tanta sorte na próxima vez!”, e um deles diz: “Wi”. Enquanto isso, na base secreta do Alxy Frankz, a Andrea está com a Melina numa cama, e beija-a. A Melina diz: “És muito perversa, como eu gosto. Estou muito feliz de ser o teu par!”, e a Andrea traz umas copas e diz: “Vamos brindar pela nossa relação!”. As duas raparigas bebem e dão-se mais um beijo. De repente, a Melina cai ao chão, e diz à Andrea: “O que é que fizeste?”. A Andrea diz: “Acabámos a nossa relação, não te portaste bem!”, e então o Alxy Frankz sai dum lado e dá um beijo longo à Andrea, enquanto a Melina morre no chão devagar. O Alxy Frankz e a Andrea riem… Na casa da Mila do universo espelho, a Mila está a falar com a Selene, o dobro duma das colegas do apartamento da Mila, e explica-lhe que a sua irmã, a Melina, esteve do seu lado recentemente e deu-lhe informações sobre a Andrea e o Alxy Frankz. Ela ajudou a Mila porque a convenceu, já que são irmãs. A Selene diz: “A Andrea matá-la-á”, e a Mila diz: “Se calhar já está morta, a Andrea não é tonta…”. Mas de repente, as duas raparigas são teletransportadas à base do Alxy Frankz do universo normal, onde se encontram a Andrea e o Alxy Frankz. Estão prisioneiras por um campo de força, e a Andrea diz: “Mila, a tua amiga Lauryn, antes de morrer, disse-me onde estava a tua casa e a tua base. Por isso é que vos encontrámos. Mas quero que me dês mais informações!”. A Mila diz: “O tanas!”. A Andrea diz: “Matarei a tua amiga!”, apanha a Selene, ata-lhe as mãos e os pés e põe-na numa mesa. A Mila não quer dizer nada, e a Andrea mete a cabeça da Selene numa trituradora. Ela morre, e a Andrea aproxima-se da Mila e diz: “Posso fazer fusões mentais graças ao Yusma, sabias?”. A Mila ri, e a Andrea retira-se e diz: “Tenho a certeza que o Yusma te protegeu. Usarei o método que fazem os meus amigos jihadistas…”. Faz um sinal ao Alxy Frankz, e ele traz uma faca grande. A Mila diz: “Se me matardes, já não podereis obter nada de mim…” mas a Andrea diz: “Isso não é verdade”… A Andrea explica que o Alxy Frankz tem uma máquina que pode converter um cérebro morto em dados para um computador. A Mila diz: “Não!”, mas a Andrea e o Alxy Frankz atam as mãos e os pés da Mila, põe-na no chão e a Andrea diz: “É uma pena que tenhas de acabar assim…”. A Mila diz: “Nalgum dia parar-te-emos e terás de pagar por todas as pessoas que assassinaste…”, e a Andrea corta-lhe o pescoço. Então, na 07, o 22 tem uma visão: a Mila do universo espelho, antes de morrer, deixou uma mensagem na cabeça do 22 com dados importantes, mas ele não sabe o conteúdo da mensagem. O 0 propõe digitalizar o 22 e passar a mensagem ao super-computador da 07, e o 22 diz que é uma óptima ideia. O 22 digitaliza-se, e quando sai do digitalizador, o 0 analisa a cabeça do 22 e converte a mensagem da Mila num ficheiro de computador. Mas a mensagem está codificada, e só há uma parte que não está codificada. O 22 diz: “O que é que diz?”, e o 0 lê a mensagem: “Tendes de avisar o Robert e o Panda!”. O 22 diz: “Temos grandes problemas…”, e o 0 diz: “A Mila morreu?”. O 22 diz: “Sim, e a Melina, pressenti-o quando me deixou a mensagem. Temos de fazer uma reunião e avisar as minhas versões futuras. Vamos lá!” e começam a trabalhar. Na base do Alxy Frankz, a Andrea corta a cabeça morta da Mila do universo espelho e mete o cérebro numa máquina. O computador converte a informação do cérebro em ficheiros, enquanto eles dois riem porque estão satisfeitos… Na 07, os oficiais propõem que o dobro da Melina morta, que agora se encontra a bordo, tem de substituir o que fazia a Melina na Terra, para evitar que alguém se preocupe e que a polícia a procure achando que uma pessoa desapareceu. O 22 diz: “Já que ela está connosco, podemos fazê-lo. Melina, já sabes que as tuas irmãs estão num lugar seguro, agora vamos pedir-te que faças mais uma coisa, por favor…” e a Melina diz-lhe: “Desde que estou aqui, convosco, observei que vós nos quereis ajudar. Portanto agora ajudar-vos-ei eu. Farei a missão!”. O 22 agradece-lho, e preparam-na para substituir a Melina que ia à actividade de teatro de Tres Turons e outras actividades na Terra. Quando já estão prontos, teletransportam-na à Terra e vigiam-na. A Melina tem de estar numa casa e viver com uma família que a Melina do universo espelho utilizou para ter uma vida na Terra, usando filtros de percepção. Enquanto isso, na base do Alxy Frankz, a Andrea diz ao Alxy Frankz: “Agora continuaremos o nosso plano: temos de teletransportar a Mila para cá, pô-la num simulador e deixar um filtros de percepção na Terra substituindo-a. Vamos lá!”, e neste momento a Andrea toca uns botões e a Mila do universo normal é substituída por uma versão falsa dela criada com um filtro de percepção, enquanto a verdadeira Mila se encontra na base do Alxy Frankz… Na Terra, algo sai da base do Alxy Frankz e vai para o espaço a grande velocidade. Este objecto chega até a Marte… Em Bàrcinon, Teremedó, os oficiais de Pulá detectam que algo chegou ao espaço de Teremedó e está a baixar ao planeta. Um oficial diz: “Podes identificar o que é?” e o outro oficial diz: “É uma nave”. O chefe diz: “Uma nave estelar?” e o outro oficial diz: “Não pode ser, terias de vê-lo tu mesmo…”. O chefe diz-lhe: “Ponde-o no ecrã” e resulta que é, nem mais nem menos, a nave FEF 09! A 09 entra na atmosfera de Teremedó, enquanto os oficiais de Pulá estão a olhá-lo A 09 sobrevoa Bàrcinon, e dirige-se para a casa das irmãs da Mila. A nave pára-se sobre a casa, e o seu aspecto muda… A nave transforma-se num objecto escuro e precipita-se sobre o edifício. A casa das irmãs da Mila é destruída, e as três raparigas morrem. Pulá apercebe-se de que cometeram um erro ao permitirem que a nave baixasse ao planeta, já que os enganaram fazendo-lhes achar que a nave era a perdida FEF 09. Pulá avisa o 22 e os oficiais da 07 para informá-los que as irmãs da Mila morreram. Na 07, o 22 diz: “Pulá, viremos para Teremedó para revisarmos os acontecimentos. Tenho a certeza que a regenta Andrea foi a responsável do engano e das mortes das irmãs da Mila…”. A 07 chega a Teremedó e o 22 teletransporta-se a Bàrcinon, onde fala com os oficiais de Pulá do ataque e do engano da Andrea. O 22 pergunta se houve mais vítimas, e os oficiais de Pulá dizem que morreram seis teremedosianos e há duas dúzias de feridos. O 22 diz: “Faz falta parar a Andrea!”, mas os oficiais de Pulá dizem: “Nós tomámos a decisão de nos apartarmos dos vossos problemas com a Andrea, isto é, já não faremos parte da vossa equipa. Sentimo-lo, mas a segurança dos habitantes de Teremedó é o nosso objectivo prioritário…”. O 22 interrompe dizendo: “Fazei o que quiserdes, mas a Andrea é um grande perigo…” e teletransporta-se à 07 para voltar à Terra. Quando voltam à Terra, a 07 recebe uma mensagem do Robert dizendo que quer falar com eles e quer subir à 07 para ajudá-los. O 22 aceita, e o Robert aparece na ponte da 07. O 22 diz: “Tu podias ter evitado que as três irmãs da Mila morressem!” e o Robert diz: “Acreditai em mim, tentei-o, mas não o pude parar. A Andrea e o Alxy Frankz enganaram-me com filtros de percepção, distraíram-me deliberadamente fazendo-me achar que hoje não era o dia que morreriam as irmãs. No entanto, eu não permitirei ser enganado desta maneira. Chateou-me, uma coisa que até agora não tinha feito, portanto agora me fez zangar e agora contra-atacarei: ajudar-vos-ei a derrotá-la seja como for!”… O 22 pergunta ao Robert: “O que é que tu propões?” e o Robert diz: “A Andrea sequestrou a Mila, seguramente para matá-la também, e pôs um filtro de percepção na Terra para fazer-nos achar que ainda se encontra na Terra. Bem, pois temos de resgatá-la antes que a mate. Vamos lá!”. O 22 pergunta-lhe como a podem resgatar, e o Robert diz que ele tem uma bola de transporte modificada com a sua câmara para poder viajar no tempo e no espaço. O 22 diz: “Isto é, tens uma TARDIS?” e o Robert diz: “Se o quiserdes dizer assim, basicamente, tenho uma TARDIS”. O 22 diz: “Ensina-no-la”, e o Robert faz com que o 22 e o 0 se metam com ele dentro duma bola de transporte… Na base do Alxy Frankz, a Andrea estava a escutar toda a conversação do Robert com os oficiais da 07 graças aos objectos espia, e diz-lhe ao Alxy Frankz: “Desta vez não poderão ganhar, por isto decidi ferir sentimentalmente o 22. Traz-me a Mila, depressa!”. O Alxy Frankz entra na simulação onde se encontra a Mila, e a Mila surpreende-se. O Alxy Frankz aponta à Mila com uma pistola, e diz-lhe: “Vem comigo”. A Mila segue-o, e os dois chegam à sala principal onde se encontra a Andrea. A Mila surpreende-se ainda mais quando vê o seu dobro decapitado e um corpo metido numa trituradora. Então a Andrea diz à Mila: “Lembra a nossa fusão mental e faz o que te ordenar…” e a Mila cai hipnotizada e diz: “Sim”… Na 07, o Robert acaba de tirar todos os objectos espia da nave enquanto os oficiais da nave o ajudam, e a final o Robert diz: “Acabámos, já não fica mais nenhum. Agora estaremos de novo seguros, a Andrea já não nos pode escutar…” mas de repente o 22 recebe um telefonema da Mila desde a Terra. O 22 põe o telefonema nos altifalantes, e a Mila diz: “Um rapaz e uma rapariga sequestraram-me mas pude escapar com uma pistola que encontrei. Estou num deserto muito grande! Sei que tu fazes parte dum grupo de Torchwood, por favor, tirai-me daqui!”. O 22 diz: “Muito bem, não te preocupes, agora tirar-te-emos dali” e fecha o telefonema. O 22 diz ao 0: “Procura a origem do telefonema e trá-la para cá, vamos!”. O 0 encontra-a e teletransporta-a a bordo da 07. O Robert neste momento diz: “Não, parai-vos!”, mas a Mila aparece a bordo da 07 com uma pistola. O Robert diz: “O que é que vós fizestes?” e o 22 diz: “Salvámos a Mila, p que é que se passa?”. Então a Mila apanha a pistola, aponta à sua cabeça, e dispara-se um disparo à cabeça. A Mila cai ao chão morta, e o 22 diz gritando: “Não!”. O 0 olha-lhe o pulso e diz: “Não posso fazer nada, o disparo perfurou-lhe o cérebro, está morta!”, e o 22 dá um murro à parede e diz: “Agora fui eu quem a Andrea chateou!”. O Robert diz: “Já vejo que não posso fazer nada para evitar que os acontecimentos do passado aconteçam de novo…”. O 22 diz ao Robert: “Faz algo!”, mas o Robert diz: “Desta vez já não tenho mais truques, sinto-o!”… Continuará… Categoria:Episódios ca:El final de les coses de germanes, 1a Part en:The End of the Special Sisters, Part I es:El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 1 fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 1 gl:O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 1 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 1 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 1 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1